Human body malodors are believed to be partly created by bacterial attack on sweat gland secretions, which results in production of pungent fatty acids. To combat such malodors, soaps are used to cleanse the axilla (underarm area) of these odor-causing fatty acids and reduce the amount of bacteria found there. Although fatal to most, some bacteria survive the washing process and immediately start the production of malodors again.
Antimicrobial ingredients are frequently incorporated into treatments (e.g., soap bars or deodorants) which can be applied during or after washing to destroy bacteria which survive washing with soap alone. Among the antimicrobials used to combat bacterial growth are Octopirox, Triclosan, and Chlorhexidine; see Cosmetic and Drug Preservation (edited by J. Kabara 1984) 620-623. In general, however, even antimicrobial ingredients are not totally effective, in preventing formation of malodors. It is for this reason that perfumes historically have played an important role in deodorancy.
Perfumes generally provide some deodorancy by creating interference with the reception of malodors by the nose. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,679, Hooper, issued Dec. 8, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,308, Hooper, issued Mar. 30, 1981; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,361, Sperti, issued Oct. 16, 1984; teach that some perfumes, notably those having high levels of certain aldehyde and ketone components, can be used to neutralize or inhibit the development of body odors.
The combination of antimicrobials and perfumes, however, provides excellent deodorancy as it utilizes both mechanisms in one treatment to deter the development of malodors. This combination of antimicrobials and perfumes in deodorants is well known in the art; see "Antiperspirants and Deodorants", 2 Cosmetics, Science and Technology 400-410 (M. Balsam and E. Sagrin; editors, 1972); "Deodorant & Antiperspirant Formulary", 100 Cosmetics and Toiletries 65-68 (Dec. 1985); and Midwood, Perfuming Deodorants/Antiperspirants, 52 Soap Cosmetics Chemical Specialties 48, 50, 66 (Sept. 1976).
Japanese Laid Open Patents 58-0222010, published Dec. 23, 1983, and 60-023310, published Feb. 5, 1985, both to Lion, describe the use of hydroxy pyridone compounds, specifically the salts of piroctone acid, in deodorant compositions to combat production of malodors by the body. These compositions may include perfumes along with other conventional ingredients.
The most commonly used salts of piroctone acid (i.e., the primary olamine salts), such as Octopirox, interact negatively with perfumes which have significant concentrations of aldehydes and ketones. This is a particular problem since it is this interaction which blocks the ability of the aldehyde- and ketone-containing perfume components to inhibit the development of body odors.
It has now surprisingly been found that certain forms of piroctone acid do not interact negatively with perfume aldehydes and ketones. This invention thus describes specific piroctone salts which, when combined with a perfume containing high concentrations of aldehydes and ketones, form effective deodorant compositions. The deodorant compositions herein may be incorporated into products which may benefit from the use of an antimicrobial/perfume combination. Such products include laundry detergents, catamenials, bar soaps, bath gels, and personal deodorants.
Personal body deodorants may take the form of a solid, cream or liquid. These deodorant forms are delivered to the body via a variety of devices such as, canisters with elevating devices which hold a free standing solid product (sticks), aerosol sprays, pump sprays, and liquid applicators.
All percentages and ratios herein are by weight unless otherwise indicated.